


cold milk tea (english version)

by S7ven



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), ONER, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Omega, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Prostitution, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S7ven/pseuds/S7ven
Summary: Li Zhenyang is sweet, as his voice, as his pink hair, as his milk tea fragranceBu Fan want him, want him so bad....
Relationships: Bu Fan/Mu Ziyang, Chen Linong/Lin Yanjun, Ling Chao/Mu Ziyang, Ling Chao/Yue Yue, Wang Ziyi/Zheng Ruibin, 卜凡/木子洋, 卜凡凡/李振洋 - Relationship, 卜洋 - Relationship, 李英超/岳明辉, 李英超/李振洋, 灵超/岳岳 - Relationship, 灵超/木子洋, 王子异/郑艺彬, 王子异/郑锐彬, 陈立农／林彦俊 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	cold milk tea (english version)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an english version of my fanfic, as I've said my English is not so good there will be some mistake, I hope you guys can forgive me, please enjoy the fanfic^^

_**Intro** _

Bu Fan lit the cigarette, took a long drag then exhaled. It’s snowing and cold outside but that boy insisted on not wearing more clothes. Zhenyang is tall and thin, but he only wore an A-shirt with his favorite short leather jacket. And that leather pants are just beautiful but not warm. Somehow Zhenyang could still stand.

Zhenyang stopped the motor in front of the convenience store, took off his helmet and shook his head a few time. His pink hair is as sweet as candy, sweet like every sound that he made.

Zhenyang walks into the store. As usual, he took a large bag of lollipop and some packs of gummy bear, but this time, there’s also a bottle of milk tea.

Finished shopping, Zhenyang came out and sit on the bench right next to the convenience store’s door. He peeled the lollipop wrap and put that sweet treat in his mouth. Is it strawberry milk flavor? Bu Fan wondered as he saw the pale pink color under the street light.

-Every time I come here, there’s you._ Zhenyang smiled and started the conversation. Bu Fan feigned surprise, he turned around to look at him and smiled.

\- Yes, such a coincidence._ Bu Fan took another drag while walking toward Zhenyang. The closer he got the stronger the fragrance of milk tea became. That cheap kind of milk tea will never have such a fragrance, only Li Zhenyang has it.

\- How is smoking?

\- Uncomfortable._ Bu Fan smiled tiredly, then again, took another puff.

\- So why are you still smoking?

\- Because of the pressure, nothing else to do so I smoke, but I'm not addicted. If you're talking about addiction, I'm addicted to something else...

\- Haha, so what are you addicted to?_ Zhenyang curved his eyes and laugh. He took a sip of milk tea, showing his white neck, urging Bu Fan to grab it, choke him, bite him, MARK HIM

Bu Fan kept silence for a while, looked at Zhenyang instead of answering the question. But Zhenyang didn’t realize, just kept looking back at him like that.

\- It’s milk tea._ Bu Fan, at last, couldn’t stand it, he laughed bitterly and answered.

\- You don’t look like the kind of person who will like milk tea.

\- I can’t?

\- No, of course you can, how can I forbid you from liking something._ That’s right, Li Zhenyang also can’t forbid him from liking Li Zhenyang.

After finishing the bottle of milk tea, Li Zhenyang put those long and slender legs around the motorcycle seat. Having settled on that, before the hat covered his lovely face, Bu Fan could still hear Zhen Yang's sweet voice, gently whispering.

\- See you next time.

He watched as the light of the motor faded away and disappeared into the night, slowly hidden behind the ever-thickening snow, whispering softly,

\- See you next time, Li Zhenyang.

But how funny, that next time Bu Fan meet him, it’s only to say.

\- Do you understand it now? If you want to live, then agree to the marriage. Otherwise, it’s time to start thinking about how to repay the debt!


End file.
